codelyokofandomcom-20200222-history
Elisabeth Delmas
Elisabeth "Sissi" Delmas is a popular student at Kadic, the boarding school she attends and lives in. She is a major recurring character. Background Not much is known about Sissi's family life, except that her mother is apparently still alive according to interviews with head writer Sophie Decroisette. She is approximately 13 to 14 years of age, and in the animated series she is in the eighth grade (and later ninth). In the original scripts of False Pretenses, Sissi reveals to Aelita that she and her mother go shopping every second weekend or so, implying that her parents are divorced. Her only two "friends" before the series concluded were Herb and Nicholas. Herb is actually in love with Sissi; he even modeled his robot (Iron Sissi) after her, but she hated it because it looked extremely ugly. As of Teddygozilla, she had won three of Kadic's annual beauty contests. Personality Sissi is a rather spoiled kid, being the daughter of Mr. Delmas, who is the principal at Kadic. Having such status, Sissi is often mean to others and is very nosy at times, but despite this, she has shown on many occasions that she actually has a caring side hiding beneath her bratty surface. She especially constantly interferes and pesters the Lyoko Warriors, most of the time to win Ulrich's affections. However, she admits in Holiday in the Fog that she is gaining their attention through her mean actions towards them, showing that she is not one to be ignored despite the fact the Lyoko Warriors are forced to keep their secrets. By doing so she is almost making enemies out of her would-be friends, instead of gaining any of their respect, much to her chagrin. At the end of the series, in Echoes, she achieves this at last and becomes an official friend of the group. History Sissi had been seeking Ulrich's affections since the two were in pre-school, as revealed in ''Marabounta''. In X.A.N.A. Awakens, Sissi is yet again trying to do just this. However, when Ulrich doesn't show up that night, she storms off to find him, running into Odd, who is following Ulrich, who kidnapped Kiwi. She goes with Odd to the factory and inadvertently stumbles upon the secret of Lyoko, and becomes a part of the gang. The next day, Sissi expresses her interest in going to Lyoko. However, after being targeted in X.A.N.A.'s attack, Sissi reveals the secret to her father and is kicked out of the group for betraying them. A return to the past is launched, and Sissi never remembers any of the events that happened. During the first season, she made up many plans to get Ulrich to herself or try to join the gang. For example, in ''Log Book'', she stole Ulrich's diary and read all about Lyoko, then blackmailed him into dating her. In ''Holiday in the Fog'', she stayed back at school during the holiday to spy on Jeremie and try to figure out what he was up to. She also proved herself to be very kind and sincere when she wanted to be, and that she's a very good nurse and helpful during some X.A.N.A. attacks, in episodes such as ''Log Book'', ''End of Take'', and again in ''The Trap''. In Seasons 2-4, she still retained her gentle side, and wasn't as devious towards the Lyoko Warriors, but was still rather rude and obnoxious at times. At the end of the series, in ''Echoes'', once the threat of X.A.N.A. has been eliminated, Sissi stumbles upon Jeremie's video diary in the lab after using a tracking device to find their hideout. She rants and raves to her father about everything, including her being possessed, but he doesn't believe her. After a return to the past, the group accepts Sissi as a friend. Being on the good side of the team, Sissi stopped meddling with their business. In Code Lyoko Evolution, Sissi has a much smaller role, making her first main appearance in [[How to Fool X.A.N.A.|''How to Fool X.A.N.A.]], and her second appearance in [[False Pretenses|''False Pretenses]]. She can still be seen in classes in other episodes though. Odd now has a weird habit of running into Sissi accidentally while walking, earning himself repeated lectures from her. In False Pretenses, Sissi invites herself along to a shopping trip with Aelita and Yumi. While Yumi goes to help with an activated tower, Aelita stays at the school and bonds with Sissi a little, even convincing her to dress up in her clothes and a pink wig to trick the spectre on the prowl. After a return to the past, Aelita is very enthusiastic to have Sissi come along with them. Voice Actresses *'French': Carole Baillien. *'Spanish (Latin America)': Gaby Ugarte (Seasons 1-2); Adriana Nuñez (Seasons 3-4) *'Spanish (Spain)': Cristina Yuste *'Polish': Krystyna Kozanecka *'Russian': Larisa Nekepelova (Season 1); Olga Shorokhova (Season 2); Olga Golovanova (X.A.N.A. Awakens, Evolution) Etymology Elisabeth is a French and English variant of the Hebrew given name Elisheba (אֱלִישֶׁבַע), which roughly translates to "God is abundant". Sissi is a relatively uncommon diminutive of Elisabeth, and is likely a reference to Empress Elisabeth of Austria. Like Elisabeth Delmas, the Empress went by the nickname Sissi and was famous for being obsessively vain. Delmas is a variant of the French surnames Dumas or Dumarty, which both mean "son of Martin", referring to Martin of Tours, a Catholic saint and one of the patron saints of France. Appearances Season 1 *X.A.N.A. Awakens *Teddygozilla *Seeing Is Believing *Holiday in the Fog *Log Book *Big Bug *Image Problem *End of Take *Satellite *Plagued *Swarming Attack *Just in Time *The Trap *Laughing Fit *Claustrophobia *Amnesia *Killer Music *Frontier *The Robots *Zero Gravity Zone *Routine *Ghost Channel *Code: Earth *False Start Season 2 *New Order *Uncharted Territory *Exploration *A Great Day *Mister Pück *Saint Valentine's Day *Final Mix *Missing Link *The Chips Are Down *Marabounta *Common Interest (cameo) *A Bad Turn *Attack of the Zombies *Ultimatum *A Fine Mess *X.A.N.A.'s Kiss *Vertigo *Cold War *Déjà Vu *Tip-Top Shape *Is Anybody Out There? *Franz Hopper (cameo) *Contact *The Key Season 3 *Straight to Heart *Lyoko Minus One *False Lead *Aelita *Temporary Insanity *Nobody in Particular (cameo) *Triple Trouble *Double Trouble Season 4 *William Returns *Double Take (cameo) *Opening Act *Wreck Room *Maiden Voyage *Crash Course (cameo) *Replika *The Lake *Dog Day Afternoon *A Lack of Goodwill *Hard Luck (cameo) *Guided Missile (cameo) *Kadic Bombshell *Canine Conundrum *A Space Oddity (picture) *Cousins Once Removed *Music to Soothe the Savage Beast *Wrong Exposure *Bad Connection *Cold Sweat *Down to Earth *Fight to the Finish *Echoes Evolution *How to Fool X.A.N.A. *False Pretenses Appearances in Other Media Video Games *Get Ready to Virtualize *Fall of X.A.N.A. *Quest for Infinity Trivia *Sissi is known to dislike her real name and prefers to be called Sissi rather than Elisabeth. *Sissi is the consecutive winner of Kadic's beauty pageant, three years running. *She was the first character in the show to be possessed by X.A.N.A. in ''A Great Day'', and the only one ever to be possessed by Franz Hopper in ''Contact''. **She was also the second character to be attacked by X.A.N.A.; the first being Jeremie. *In Vertigo, Sissi told Ulrich that William is afraid of spiders. How she knows this is unknown. *Sissi was the first person to call Aelita "Mrs. Einstein". *When Sissi was a member of the Lyoko Warriors for a brief period in ''X.A.N.A. Awakens'', she did not want to go to Lyoko, and was very frightened at the thought of being virtualized. **Sissi is also the first person to be dropped from the group after joining. Gallery >> See all images of Sissi in Season 1 >> See all images of Sissi in Season 2 >> See all images of Sissi in Season 3 >> See all images of Sissi in Season 4 >> See all images of Sissi in Evolution ca:Elisabeth Delmas es:Elisabeth (Sissi) Delmas fi:Elisabeth Delmas fr:Elisabeth Delmas gl:Elisabeth (Sissi) Delmas it:Elisabeth (Sissi) Delmas ja:エリザベス･“シシー”･デルマ pl:Elisabeth "Sissi" Delmas pt:Elisabeth (Sissi) Delmas ro:Elisabeth (Sissi) Delmas ru:Элизабет Дельмас sr:Елизабет Делмас Delmas, Elisabeth Category:Females Category:Minor characters Category:X.A.N.A.'s vessels Category:Sissi Category:Code Lyoko Evolution Category:Ex-Lyoko Warrior Category:Students Category:Things appear in game Category:Code Lyoko: Get Ready to Virtualize Category:Code Lyoko: Fall of X.A.N.A. Category:Code Lyoko: Quest for Infinity